Roronoa Zoro vs Guts
One Piece vs Berserk Death Battle Zoro vs Guts 3 cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' Death Battle Zoro vs Guts cover.png|'TheDinosaur64 old' Death Battle Zoro vs Guts 2 cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' Two bad@$$ Swordsmen, who don't die easily. Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter, vs Guts, the Black Swordsman. Introduction Zako: '''Swordsmen are most deadly force in anime. Weather there hero, a villain, or even a mage, swordsmen are a new meaning of power. '''Violet: '''Like Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter of the Straw hat pirates! '''Specter: '''And Guts, the Black swordsmen of Berserk. There Zako, Violet and i'm Specter! '''Zako: '''And where going to look at there weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, A DEATH BATTLE! Roronoa Zoro '''Zako: The Straw pirates are one of the most powerful pirates well known. Violet: But they would not be so well known for just there bounty. But also the crew it has. Specter: One of these pirates is there master swordsmen, Roronoa Zoro! Zako: When he was a child. Zoro wanted to become the worlds greatest swordsmen. So he showed up at a dojo, challenged everyone there, and became a student. However the only person he could never beat was the Sensei daughter, Kuina. Who also was Zoro's friend. Violet: They agreed that one of them would become the strongest swordsmen in the world. However Kuina died the day after that when she fell down some stairs. Specter: That's a lame death. Zako: Zoro thought it was her way of escaping the promise they made. As such he trained and trained until he desided to set off to find the current title of the worlds greatest swordsmen, Hawkeye Mihawk. Specter: Until he got lost, ended up getting captured, and joined Monkey D Luffy's crew. Zako: Well short off. He traveled with Luffy and the rest of the members of the Straw hat pirates around the world. And after getting separated from one of the 7 warlords of the sea. Zoro trained under Mihawk for 2 years. Violet: Zoro is not you're everyday swordsmen. He uses three swords. He holds the third one in his mouth. You may think it sounds stupid, but it works very well for him. Zoro created his own fighting style called Three sword style! Specter: Also known as Santoryu. Zako: Not only that. He can use the Nine sword style! Where he gets four more arms and two heads. Though it's a illusion with physical presence. Violet: Zoro not only fights with his three swords. But he can also use Haki. Specter: He has a Hockey stick? Zako: No not that Hockey. Haki is a unknown power that has three different powers! Zoro only has two. Observation Haki and Armament Haki. Violet: Observation Haki let's Zoro sense the location of people around his area. Even if there invisable. Specter: Then theres the bread and butter of Haki, Armament Haki! Which gives Zoro a type of armor around himself to use to protect himself, or make his punches or kicks have more power to them. Zako: Not only that. He can even harden his swords with Haki so they can cut through anything. And i mean anything! Violet: *Hmmm if Zako had that Armament Haki. Maybe he can use it to harden his...* Zako: Violet? Violet: UH What? OH yeah uhhhh. Zoro is also uhh really fast on his feet. He moved so fast, he was invisable to the human eye. He avoided a group of trained assassin's, and beat all of them. Specter: Zoro has fought and defeated many Marines, Pirates, Devil fruit users, Sea monsters, other swordsmen, and even kajiu sized monsters. Like Oars, who had the same powers and Luffy at the time. Zako: And lets not forget about Pica! A Mountain size man which Zoro defeated by slicing him in half, multiple times! Specter: HOLY S***! He made that look so easy! Violet: Zoro is also one tough son of a b****! After fighting Oars and one of the warlords of the sea Moria. He then fought Kuma another warlord! He managed to survive a explosion that covered the whole island of Thriller bark. Zako: And not only did he have the strength to keep on fighting, he also took Luffy's pain as well. Even though Kuma said it would kill him! But not even that was enough to kill him. Specter: What a BAD@$$! Violet: Yes he is a bad@$$. But outside of battle his not very bright. He has the worst sense of direction ever. Unless somebody is with him, he can get lost very quick. Zako: He also can use one type of Haki at a time. He can't use both. Specter: Still even with those flaws. His still a Awesome swordsmen! With a bounty of : 320,000,000 Beli. Roronoa Zoro: “When the world shoves you around, you just gotta stand up and shove back. It's not like somebody's gonna save you if you start babbling excuses.” Guts Zako: In the realm of Midland, there is a warrior. It's said who ever gets in his way, they would die painfully by the Black swordsmen, Guts! Specter: And boy are they right! Violet: Before we start. Please note that Gut's story is really really dark. So if you don't like brutal storys, please skip ahead. Zako: That being said, you have been warned. Specter take it away! Specter: Gladly! *Ahem* Following a horrible massacre and mass hanging, a boy was born from the hanged corpse of his mother. This is the start! He was then adopted by a gang of traveling mercenaries, specifically Shisu. But then she died of the plague when Guts was only three years old. The leader Gambino was the next to take him in, training him in swordsmanship. However, He and his men were abusive to Guts, even if they did train him. When Guts was Nine years old, he was brought into battle! And he killed his first man! In an act of self-defense, he killed Gambino! He then became a lone mercenary. And he did one HELL of a job! Violet: But it does not stop there. Specter: He later discovered the Band of the Hawk, a mercenary group. Guts joined, and got himself some friends. Until Griffith became a demon, killed all of Gut's friends, and raped his girlfriend in front of him while gouging out his eye and forcing him to cut off his own arm. YEAH i know. After what had happened. Demons where going out of there way to find Guts. Because of a brand Griffith left on him. And this is how he became the Black swordsman! OKAY thats his story out of the way. Now for the weapons! Zako: Guts has quite a number of weapons for killing demons with. Such as throwing knifes and bombs! And after he lost his arm, he got a Mechanical one! Which has a Arm cannon, a Crossbow, and a Flamethrower! Specter: But Gut's two best pieces of weapons are without a doubt his Dragonslayer sword, and his Berserker Armor! Violet: The Dragonslayer was made to kill Dragon's, duh! But it was to large to be used by a normal person. Specter: But Gut's didn't give a F***, and took it anyway! He even made his mechanical arm Magnetized so he can get a better grip on it. And he made the right choice! The sword can cut through Armor, People, get this, GHOSTS! Zako: Right, after slaying over 1000 demons. The sword was on both the physical and astral plane. Specter: But let us not forget about his Bad@$$ armor, the Berserker Armor! In this armor, all of Gut's nervous system are shut off. Making Guts able to fight as his full power! Violet: As such Guts has some insane feats! He has fought in numerous wars, killed 100 men in a single night, killed a Sea god from the inside. And i'm joking when i say this. Had sex with a demonic woman while killing her at the same time! Zako: Uhh how did.. Specter: Because he can! Just leave it at that. Zako: Uhhh okay. *Ahem* While Guts may seem like a unstoppable killing machice. He is not without his flaws. While he may have demon like powers, he is still human. Violet: Plus while wearing the Berserker armor. It slowley damages Gut's body. So if he swung his sword. He would break his arm. The Bersker armor will rip and pierce itself to put his bones back into place. Zako: But this is by no means a healing factor. And even though Gut's can't feel pain while wearing the armor. He is not unstoppable. Specter: Hey his lived though many insane things in his life. There's a reason why Guts is one deadly swordsman! ''Guts: "In this world, is the destiny of mankind controlled by some transcendental entity or law? Is it like the Hand of God hovering above? At least it is true that man has no control; even over his own will."'' Intermission '''Zako: '''Alright the fighters are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Violet: '''It's time for a... '''Specter: '''DEATH BATTLE! Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Shueisha vs Hakusensha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years